No Me Ve
by Koumal Lupin-Nott
Summary: [SONGFIC] Todos los enamorados parecen condenados a sufrir de celos por lo menos una vez en la vida, pero los celos son peores cuando tu amor te ignora y no se da cuenta de tus males. En el Baile de Navidad del cuarto año.


_

* * *

_

Todos los personajes que pertenecen a esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, y yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre ellos.

_Éste es mi primer Songfic, por el que siento un gran cariño. Se me ocurrió leyendo el capítulo del Baile de Navidad en "Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego" mientras oía la canción** (juro que me eché a llorar)**.Fue muchísimo antes de saber siquiera lo que era la fanfiction, así que no os enfadéis si veis en él la pareja Harry-Cho, en aquel tiempo realmente apostaba por ellos** (¡imaginaos mi cara cuando me terminé el quinto libro!)**.Se lo dedico a todos mis conocidos de Fanfiction (amigos y favoritos). Si alguien quiere buscar la canción y bajársela de Internet, que sepa que está tomada de la banda sonora de la película _**"Astérix y Obélix contra el César"** _y la interpreta un cantante llamado **Joss**. Por desgracia, esta canción es un poco difícil de encontrar.

* * *

_

_**NO ME VE**_

Aquella noche de Navidad debería haber sido preciosa. Preciosa, magnífica, alegre… _Inolvidable_. Ésa era la palabra. La música, las risas y la fiesta en general deberían haber llenado sus corazones y haber escrito su recuerdo sobre ellos para siempre. Y sin embargo Harry Potter y Ron Weasley se morían de ganas de irse de allí, de no volver a pisar el Gran Comedor jamás, por un buen motivo. O mejor dicho, dos motivos. Dos preciosas chicas vestidas como reinas. Cho Chang, que había despertado el amor en Harry ya el curso anterior, y Hermione Granger, que ya le gustaba a Ron desde que la conocía, pero aún faltaría algunos años más para que lo comprendiera. Y en ese instante estaban con otros dos chicos, en ambos casos mayores que ellas.

Ron veía a Hermione acercarse al fornido Viktor Krum, despertando miradas de sorpresa y envidia entre las otras chicas, que no podían creer que la empollona de Granger fuera aquella maravillosa chica de la túnica azul y menos aún que hubiese atraído las atenciones del famoso joven.

_Cuando ella pasa, todo se detiene alrededor;_

_El mundo cambia de color, no sé por qué._

_Es como una princesa que va en busca de su rey._

_Pero a mí no me ve,_

_Porque no soy un rey._

Por su parte, Harry aguantaba la visión de la larga y brillante cabellera negra de Cho agitándose mientras bailaba con Cedric Diggory, de cómo entornaba sus ojillos hasta casi hacerlos desaparecer cuando reía entre sus brazos. Y sobre todo aquella risa, limpia y pura como un manantial nacido de la misma roca.

_Cuando ella baila, todo baila a su alrededor;_

_Lo llena todo con su luz, lo sé muy bien._

_Su risa suena como agua entre la multitud._

_Donde a mí no me ve,_

_Porque no soy un rey._

Ron apartó la mirada y casualmente encontró un pequeño espejo, seguramente olvidado por alguna chica, y contempló su imagen en él. Su pelo rojo siempre revuelto, la cara totalmente cubierta de pecas, su enorme nariz, la voz que soltaba gallos en sus cambios de pubertad. Y además, aquella horrorosa túnica, casi idéntica a una cortina vieja, que le había mandado su madre para la fiesta. Volvió a mirar a Hermione, que ya bailaba con Krum. ¿Es que no podía tenerle un mínimo de consideración? Tal vez no fuera tan buen alumno ni sacara tan buenas notas como ella, pero tenía otras cualidades notables. Era el mejor jugador de ajedrez del colegio, un juego para el que sin duda hacía falta astucia e inteligencia; era famoso por ser imbatible con el tablero y las fichas, pero al parecer aquella habilidad no era suficiente para merecer su respeto.

_Y cuanto más me acerco a ella, más torpe me siento;_

_Yo me avergüenzo de mi cuerpo y de mi voz._

_Puedo romper murallas levantadas por cualquier ejército,_

_Las nuestras no las puedo cruzar._

Ambos miraron con una mezcla de odio y envidia a sus rivales. Entendieron por qué habían sido elegidos respectivos campeones de Hogwarts y Durmstrang y por qué las chicas estaban con ellos. Populares, fuertes, valientes, y muy buenos jugadores de _quidditch_ (ambos eran buscadores). Además, ambos eran muy atractivos. Esto último era más notable en Diggory, siempre impolutamente vestido y peinado. Krum tenía unos rasgos más marcados, pero ello no le restaba gracia, sino que le daba un aire imponente, casi regio.

_Él tiene gracia al caminar y gestos delicados,_

_Él es alegre y es magnífico a la vez._

_Es todo lo que una mujer hubiese deseado,_

_Lo que yo no puedo ser,_

_Porque no se me ve._

_¡No, a mí no me ve_

_Porque no soy un rey!_

Harry se comparó a sí mismo con Cedric. Bien es cierto que ambos habían logrado superar aquella primera prueba con dragones; cada uno a su modo, pero lo habían conseguido. Pero Cedric no había perdido a sus padres y sobrevivido a una fortísima maldición, ni se había enfrentado a un montón de pruebas en su primer año, ni había matado a un basilisco para salvar a la hermana de su mejor amigo. Pero todo aquello parecía poco importante para Cho.

_Puedo luchar para cambiar las injusticias de este mundo;_

_Hay cosas que no puedo cambiar._

Pero Hermione y Cho seguían bailando con sus chicos, felices y ajenas a los dos corazones rotos de Harry y Ron.

_Cuando ella pasa, todo se detiene alrededor;_

_El mundo cambia de color, no sé por qué._

_Es como una princesa que va en busca de su rey._

Ron se cruzó de brazos y bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose, como siempre, un ser inferior, condenado a vivir siempre a la sombra de los demás, tanto hermanos como amigos.

_Pero a mí no me ve,_

_Porque no se me ve._

Harry se metió las manos en los bolsillos, y también apartó la mirada, sintiéndose derrotado por el eterno triunfador Cedric.

_Pero a mí no ve,_

_Porque no soy un rey._

Los dos se miraron, y no pudieron evitar sonreírse con tristeza al verse en la misma situación. Suspirando a la vez, se dieron una palmada en la espalda y se fueron a dar un paseo al jardín.

Por suerte, siempre nos queda la amistad cuando nos falla el amor.


End file.
